


千代

by Juli_830



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1990s, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_830/pseuds/Juli_830
Summary: 写给你，我每一个夏日里的影子。
Relationships: 霜月/千代
Kudos: 1





	千代

写给你，我每一个夏日里的影子。

我从半小时的午睡中醒来的时候，楼底下有小孩子激动的叫声，当“鬼”的孩子似乎又一次错过了她的目标。妈妈正在自己的卧室里听广播，广播内容时不时被嗞嗞的声音打断一小会儿。播报员说，明天依然会有37度的高温。这是盛夏我市的常态，走上街去，只消二十分钟，后背就会被汗水浸湿。我拿起床头柜上的玻璃杯一口气喝干了剩下的水，透过玻璃看，阳光被折射成了彩虹，仿佛不曾存在。

我在隐隐期盼着什么，我很清楚，但直到现在我都装作若无其事，像每一个星期三都会做的那样端着窗台上的两小盆花下楼去给它们浇水。花是一次全家野营的时候在路边摘的，我管它们叫“野向日葵”，只因它们都是鲜艳得刺眼的黄色。本不抱什么能养活的期望，最终它们却都活到了现在。我一面朝厨房走去，一面特别留意着座机的电话铃声--实际上那声音大到能将我从睡梦中惊醒。我还没有移动电话，妈妈说，等我十八岁了会给我买一部作为生日礼物--从今天算起，还有十四个月。

千代今天下午会打电话过来，回家一放好行李就通知我，然后我会和她在银座后一条小街上的拉面馆见。“不知道店门口老厨师的塑像还在不在”--当我提起再去一次那家店的时候她这么感叹，有些无奈的意味。她比我大整整十四个月，我们是同一个区里一起长大的玩伴。她在美国的一所高中留学，好些日子没有回来。这个六月，她毕业了，将会在国内短暂停留小半个暑假，之后就又要飞走，去做上大学的准备。我还是会贪心地希望她能多留一会，但至少我很确定，我们将要迎来重逢。这就足够了。我对于重逢总是满怀着期待，因为我总是走在由这两个字拉成的纸吊桥上，摇摇晃晃，一旦抓住了对岸的一块碎片就欣喜得能够一夜好梦。更多的时候，我在坠落山崖的某一瞬间醒来，好一会才使自己平静下来，但下一个梦里我还是会走上这座桥。每一次的等待都是真实的。

第一次站在山崖这头往对岸张望的时候，我五岁。贝乐园搭在商场五楼的正中央，占了两层楼的高度--六楼的餐厅环绕着贝乐园的顶层。我在海洋球池里和一个同样喜欢Hello Kitty的女孩明里迅速成了朋友，比赛谁先挖空一小块地。她扎着两个小马尾，橡皮筋上两个翅膀带着粉色的亮片，一闪一闪的。我还发现，她和我一样带着眼镜，当我停下扔球的动作问她时，我才发现我们都是天生的远视眼。我暗自为偶然相识的我俩又多了一个共同特征而高兴，仿佛这就是我们会成为很久的好朋友的保证。不一会，另外两个女孩，菜菜子和小葵，加入了我们，四个人于是自称是对抗恶魔的魔法少女，把整座贝乐园想象成一片幽深的森林展开冒险。我们在攀爬架上“遭遇”了袭击，但最终，我们合力“击退了那只怪物”。接下来，我们决定去整座森林最高的一棵树上的小木屋短暂休息，在那里，我们可以安心地坐下来吃点心--当然，想象中的。整个五楼放着欢快的儿歌，一路飘到了六楼，混合着餐馆里饭菜的味道散进了小木屋。我们什么都聊，住在哪，喜欢吃什么，诸如此类。明里也喜欢吃蛋包饭--我再次得意忘形起来。明里说起幼儿园的故事绘本，菜菜子和小葵似乎对里面的插图更感兴趣，我和明里则讨论起来斑马如果到了城市里如何过斑马线才不会犯迷糊。休息好了之后，我们就动身去底层--小葵发动千里眼看见蹦床--不，是沼泽里--冒出来了新的恶魔，吐着毒气。我们使劲地蹦着，一不小心，我跌倒了，明里赶忙过来拉我一把。我忘乎所以地蹦啊笑啊，以为这个故事不止存在于想象中，而总有一天我和明里的小问题会讨论出个结果来--说不定，我们还可以一起读一本新的故事书。儿歌没有停。我躺在蹦床上，突然之前的几个小时都开始变得模糊，我像一个旁观者，置身事外，只是冷冷地俯视着这一片赤诚，平静地接受这一切。再接着，一声脆响，周围的声音又砸了回来，我被粗暴地扔在地上，伸手想要抓住什么，四处张望，身边已经一个人都不剩了。蹦床下的弹簧不再弹起，海洋球池里安安静静。我爬上树顶，小木屋里也空无一人，从这个最高望下去，零零星星的尽是我不认得的陌生人。妈妈在入口接走我的时候，我仍在回头看，希望下一刻她们就会从角落里蹦出来吓我一跳，当然，什么奇迹也没有发生。很久之后，这份重逢的喜悦也一直没能找上我，那根看似很牢固的毛线断掉了，于是我的呼喊再也传达不到土电话的另一端。我的朋友不辞而别。

我屈起腿坐在沙发上守着，比平时更加清晰地感受到，我正重心不稳地走在那座纸桥上。窗边的风铃静默地叮当响。三点差一点的时候电话铃响了一次，接起来却发现是广告，我大失所望地挂了电话。不知是不是没睡足午觉的原因，眼皮又打起架来，恍惚中，我看见面前飘着一只浅蓝色的水母，是我在水族馆时隔着玻璃和我打招的那只，看颜色便知道它来自深海。我上前去想做一番问候，它却引着我向前游去。一片漆黑，偶尔有星星点点的亮光。我没由来的觉得冷。划破这一切的是四点的钟声，跟着一起响的还有电话铃声。我一下子清醒了，跳下沙发。

“喂？”我用有些颤抖的手拿起听筒。电话的那一头没有立刻回答，一下又一下不规律的吐息声随意地飘到了我的面前。我看见千代忍不住笑了，而后笑出了声，我也忍不住跟着抿嘴笑了起来，梦里的刺骨海水将我托到了温暖沙滩上。

“霜月。”  
我魂牵梦萦的声音。

整理好出门的时候是四点半，我告诉了妈妈同学约我出去吃晚饭，不必准备我的那一份，然后故作镇定地关上了家门，抄近路赶去地铁站。盯着黄色的盲道没多久，地铁就来了。我抬起头，在车窗的反光中看见自己因一路狂奔而无序地散乱着的头发，我无意再去理顺它们。车门打开，冷风嗖嗖地往外窜，平淡无奇的报站，正对面的墙上贴着资生堂的广告。有一节车灯坏了，不稳定地忽闪忽闪，尾端烧得有些发黑，最终“啪”地一声熄灭了。车上还不算太挤，但我还是站在了车门附近的角落里，靠在扶手上观察着车厢里的人打发时间。一部分下班的人麻木地拎着公文包，还没从工作状态里缓过劲来。有人的手机响了，他一面不停道歉，说忘了关机，一面赶忙挂断；一位老太太靠在椅背上闭目养神；几个高中生在中途的一站勾肩搭背上了车。始终穿插其间的是车轮和轨道摩擦的细碎声音，它一直都在，只是经常被忽略。

我下了地铁，伸手在背包的夹层里确认着那条手帕还安安稳稳地躺着，上面是我给千代绣的一簇百里香[1]，她曾在两年前的羽田机场将它落在我的手里，现在，我擅自做了些改动之后物归原主，我期待她会喜欢。停留的时候，列车又开动了，留下巨大的仿佛蜂鸣般的声音，和再次空荡荡的轨道。没有人回头看，高跟鞋和皮鞋踏在水泥地上做轻响。进出地铁站的人一下子多了起来，我看了看车站里的钟，五点过三分，下班的时间到了。

街灯还有一个半小时才会亮起来，这是夏天傍晚人人皆知的规律。蝉鸣不断，开始塞车的主干道上一片红色尾灯，百货大楼一栋接一栋地排开，真皮包包，进口化妆品，露天咖啡馆，电器店，“贵妇们为了买一瓶酱油，也会打出租车往银座跑。”这样的话想必是经常听人说起吧。四丁目和五丁目的十字路口率先开始变得拥挤。我在这一片海洋里穿行着，四周全是我没听过的声音，或者曾经听过一次但很快就被忘记的陌生人的声音，它们全混在一起，我于是一个字也听不清。一刹那，我似乎又回到了旁观者的状态，隔岸欣赏着这样的热闹，但是心里默念“我不属于这里”。土电话的一端被我牢牢抓在手里压在耳边，毛线被不断拉长，遥遥伸向海中的漩涡，被海水浸湿变得更沉，或者伸向我踮起脚尖视线越过人头攒动的夜晚也看不见的某处。我是不会游泳的落水者，大声朝那一头呼唤，一个名字，一本交换日记；在其余的时候屏住呼吸，想要听清对面传来的一点点讯号，哪怕是一个无意义的杂音也不放过，这样，我就不至于被淹没，--前提是，我确信电话的那一端有人会收到我的呼唤。这实际上是很狂妄自大的假设，当我走进拉面店一面向老板问好时一面这么想着，在靠墙的角落坐下。重逢便考验着这样自顾自的假设，毕竟，一滴水落入大海里有谁会在意，有谁会回应？换一种说法，吊桥的那一头有人吗？她的眼睛我还能一眼认出来吗？桥会断掉吗？走在上面的时候，我也时不时会这样担忧着，窥探着，在又一次坠落的途中可笑地自怨自艾。其实就这样粉身碎骨也不赖吧，另一个我一针见血道，你抱怨的只是每次你都有余力将自己重新拼凑起来吧，这样，遗忘就变得不可能。我喝了口手边的大麦茶以掩饰被揭穿的尴尬。店里大音量地放着中森明菜的歌，桌面不可避免盖着一层油渍，雾气蒸腾，我的眼镜片花了。

我摘下眼镜，低头在裤子口袋里找眼镜布，擦好之后将它改放到了上衣口袋里，一会吃面的时候肯定还会用到。然后，我抬起头来，千代就坐在我的对面，神不知鬼不觉。我僵住了有好一阵，周围瞬间静了下来，只剩下淅淅沥沥木筷子和碗边碰撞的声音以及耳里持续的低响，我好像又回到了九岁那年的夏天因游泳而耳朵进水，一周内连自己的脚步声都听不见的时期。那时，我一个劲地泡在蝉鸣里，是千代在我耳边的大喊给了我一丝真实感，正如现在她坐在我对面，眼睛盯着我，同时也在犹豫要不要将背包放下来，害怕在这时来自她的一点微小的动静就会打扰到我的回忆。我安心地告诉自己一切都是看得见摸得着的，虚无飘渺现在抓不住我。我得以短暂地从那份荒谬的常态中脱离出来，而千代真的坐在我的对面。我没有忍心开口说话，小心翼翼地深呼吸了一次，似乎眼前的只是沙子堆成的假人，稍微一吹气就会四散不见，然后，我鼓起勇气伸出右手，最后一次确认眼前一切的真实性。千代的头发留得比以前更长了，依旧乌黑发亮而微微卷曲，耳朵上嵌着两粒雪花，脸颊左半边的雀斑还在。她没有化妆，只是浅浅涂了一层口红，以前常见的那顶阿拉蕾的帽子已经不见了，头顶的几缕头发在空调下不自在地飘着。她的t恤上画着一个瘪掉的绿色药瓶，里面的每一片药都印着大写的“LOVE”，我知道那是“爱”的意思。我无声地笑了，真像一面镜子，又或者，其实是我想要这样，所以千代的衣服上才出现这样的图案吗。

她的声音一如既往轻飘飘的，好像来自很远的地方，但绝对不缺乏活力，和我这样的行尸走肉全然不同：“Hello?”我笑她开口就是英文，似乎是习惯了英语环境有些转换不过来，但也用英文答道：“Hi.”她于是被这一刻打开了话匣子，一边吃着和我一样的面，一边把在外留学的故事从头到尾如数家珍了起来，嘴角是溅上去的汤汁，语气间却好像我们只是一个月没有见面，一切都和她离开时一样--不容忽略的，门口的塑像被砸掉了，取而代之的是一块干巴巴的广告牌，“真是没有品位”，千代对此这么咕哝道，我深有同感--而现在只是无数次频繁的见面中毫无悬念的一次，根本不是什么意义重大的“重逢”，她所描述的也只是我再熟悉不过的那些：被班上的小团体排挤了，社团的学姐真有才气，辅导老师如何死板，摇滚乐队又搞出了什么惊天动地的破坏，新出的某部动画男女主进展急死人了，谁谁谁的裙子被自己不满意地又剪短了。这给了我莫大的宽慰，因为我正是一直在逃避，一直在害怕着外界的改变，一丁点不一样的地方都有可能预示着更大的裂痕的出现，并最终使得一切都不再和以前一样，虚无飘渺再次铺天盖地而来。千代的持续不变像是在纵容我，让我随时都能缩进这个小小的秘密基地里取暖，又或者说，我才是飞蛾扑火的那一方，梦醒时分，我会再次不负责任地一股脑憎恨桥那边的人为何不一口气将我摔个粉碎。但是现在，我不管不顾，沉溺于其中。

“嘿，你知道吗，我们的地理老师真的很逗。听我说，有一次学校搞圣诞晚会，他自告奋勇表演抛接球，你知道，就是那种三个球在手里轮流被抛、接的把戏。你猜怎么着？”千代说到一半故意停了下来吃了口生鱼片，我于是很自然地接上话：“他是不是抛了什么稀奇古怪的东西？”“Bingo！他在抛篮球，你敢相信吗，三个真实大小的篮球。”那可真的是很搞笑的场面，我不禁和她一起笑了起来。然后谈话变得比之前更加流畅，不再是千代一个人说个不停。她告诉我她在买电话卡和保险闹的笑话，寄宿家庭里的小弟弟如何调皮捣蛋，又是如何想念一碗味增汤，我给她讲高一下学期新换的国文课老师如何啰嗦，新进的弓道社训练虽然辛苦但是我很享受，值日的木制三角锥[2]在我指尖晃来晃去，无聊的、易于嫉妒和排异的小团体如何在背后说我考试只会作弊，我很庆幸她们没有波及到千代。“如何会呢？”千代只是笑了笑，没有点破浮空的肥皂泡。我端起只剩下面汤的面碗要和她干杯，作势在喝酒，千代一眼看出了我的想法，“来吧，干杯！这可是Silky[3]哦！”我们不约而同一饮而尽，想象着啤酒在口中淡淡的苦涩，不知到了20岁的千代会是什么样，那已是当时的我看来十分遥远的新千年。

吃完了，我们决定去街上随便走走。我亲昵地拉起她的手臂往前走，千代的“短暂缺席”使得她反而重新成为了这里的陌生人，街道改建，小商户的搬迁，过去的模样在短短三年里被悄悄磨损。免税店里挤满了游客，一部分说着我听不懂的语言，小孩子手上紧紧攥着刚刚捞上来的喜爱的金鱼，它摆着漂亮的丝状尾巴。店铺里亮着的灯变得格外刺眼，并投下一道道过路的阴影，日落从来只是一瞬间的事情，天空像收到了号令一般整齐划一褪去蓝色，铺上一层紫色和一小点泛着血红的橘黄。路灯已经被点起，银座繁复的大楼外争相亮起华灯，楼栋之间的狭窄走道里空调外挂机让热浪更浓，垃圾桶里有野狗在翻找还能吃的食物。我看见空掉的海蓝色透明酒瓶在岸边立着，街头上高高竖起杀马特发型的青年引来所有人回头张望，永远都不停歇的嘈杂声在我耳边游荡，还有大洋彼岸和飘，和破旧的圣母像，和黑白照片。我于是感到心痛。千代曾问过我为什么我会在爱着这一切的同时感到心痛，我现在也无力作答，只是忽然转过身来，停下脚步，在书包里翻找。她有些诧异地看着我。

我叫她把手掌摊开，拿出了那一块手帕，就像是捧出了一个地标，然后在她的手上摊开那一簇百里香，浅浅吻了上去。隔着薄薄的手帕便是她温暖的掌心。这实际上又是一个大胆的尝试，因为我做出了这样的假设：她不会介意这样的冒失。而我也很清楚，一旦我的假设不成立，之前的一切也都将成为过去。但我甘心，来吧，我盼望已久的刺骨海水。于是一团乱麻被剪刀剪开。我惊喜地在等待中听见她清唱了出来：“Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme.”[4]然后我们相拥，好像间隔了一个世纪，夜晚不再是夜晚。

因为我们突然停在路上，人流被分为了两半，又在我们的背后回合。我们就像是路中间的小岛，溺水的人得以短暂喘息。我将来自过去的地标交还到她手上，铁钩刺进血肉被加固，不变的疼痛背后是迎面扑来的、崭新的甜蜜。我于是清晰地知道，千代是我一直如一的定力，我敢于一次又一次地拿起土电话呼唤，也愿意在跌落后再一次走上新的吊桥。我的眼前是湿润的一片，我紧紧拥住千代，眼镜啪嗒一声掉在地上。我不再漂浮着活在真空里，如此真实地站在地上，扎了根。然后，千代的手轻轻拂过我的发梢，只是感受着这一刻。

“无论你在哪里，我都会找到你、回应你。”她坚定地作出承诺。

我闭上眼睛，闻到海水的蓝。下午三点。我躺在自己房间里的铁架床上，毫不费力地呼吸着氧气，而它们在海中是那么珍贵。我一时有些迷茫，因为我也曾在同样的时间同样的地点醒来，无数次。哪一个才是真实的呢？或者说，分辨早以毫无意义。我渴望千代在我耳边说些什么，但是没有人说话。抬头望着窗台上的野向日葵，它一如既往给我的房间带来最鲜艳的色彩，电子闹钟滴滴答答地响着，提醒我该起床了，我却总把它看成那个鲱鱼罐头状的，只能敲铃铛的旧闹钟。银座早就变了样，儿歌还在继续放，我的朋友们再一次没有回来。我的眼角是海盐的结晶，我与梦中的“我”共鸣如此强烈，使我无法做到再次成为隔着一层玻璃的旁观者，千代掌心的触感还停留在我的唇上，手帕作为信物已被领走，眼镜片少了一片。来吧，另一个我提醒道，现在正是跳下悬崖的好机会。你不是一直渴望一份这样的结局吗？我在两种决定间徘徊，固然，用这样的方法，一切就停在了现在，记忆不会兀自往前跑，我也能如愿在这样的真心里扑向烛火，在一瞬间的破灭里达到永恒。可如果--啪，我的思绪被打断，行人都不见了，满地的气球爆炸了，只剩下我和千代。街灯寂寞地空亮着，往常狭窄拥挤的道路这样看来也只有月亮的孤魂作伴。千代站在十字路口的中央，张开了双臂示意我过去，月光和几片彩色纸屑撒下，清冷中，她像母亲般眼里满是包容。我于是一下子就明白了，是千代替我做出了选择，无论什么时候，这样的怀抱都在意念深处为我张开，我知道她不会褪色，不会腐烂，永远在桥对岸。我像沙漠里的将死之人看见了绿洲的残影一般，就算只剩一口气也要朝着她的方向爬去，用双手捧起一点带沙粒的污水摄取定力。“你是谁？”我问道，千代没有出声，只是抚摸着我的脸，走得更近了，然后化为一个不愿放开的拥抱，随着晚风穿过我的身体消失不见，好像她不曾来过，毁尸灭迹。我在那一刹那与千代融为一体，她的心跳就是我的心跳，她能看见的我也能看见，我终于清清楚楚地狠下心来接受了这份炽热，以及日后的无望煎熬。我决定不再逃避。--于是，那一瞬间被冻住了，我永远凝视它，绝不移开视线。轰，仿佛一盆凉水从头顶浇下，我的心甘情愿才是千代消失的原因，一点点的纠结和自我否定让锚在我的肉里扎得更深，也正是自从松开，疼痛成了新的定力。我惊醒，被从自己一个人的幻想里猛地弹了出来，烟花，华丽的和服，陌生人以及迎接新年兴奋的气息又将我包围，不真实感早已成了我与现实之间最紧密的一根纽带，我知道，再次落入海中的时候，我必将不再绝望。走着走着，我来到了废弃神社的背后，又回到了山崖边的起点，这次，我在这头就能清晰地看见对岸的模样，那是长眠的海市蜃楼的遗孤，脱离了幻象挣扎成了实体，她的骸骨就葬在对岸，作为有力的证明。我只需要走过这座再也不会摇晃的坚固的吊桥，就能与虚无飘渺的希望重逢。

“是千禧年了。”[5]我在只有我的房间里暗自呢喃。

[1] 百里香，象征勇气，欧洲中世纪的时候妇女会给勇敢的骑士送上绣了百里香的围巾，祝他们平安；  
[2] 有看到过在日本值日的学生会拿到一个木制三角锥的说法（不对还请指出）  
[3]一种啤酒的牌子，为满足女性顾客的低苦味的需求，而与美国美乐公司共同开发的啤酒。具有丝绸般的柔软的口感和润喉感.因低热而受到好评。（来源百度百科）  
[4] 斯卡布罗集市的歌词  
[5] 千代在日语里有千年的意思


End file.
